How Could You?
by Glee4Life
Summary: What happens when Kurt finds out Blaine cheated on him, find out when you read How Could You?
1. Chapter 1

"It was just a just a normal day in Lima, Ohio when yet again the glee club of McKinley High gets slushied in front of the entire school"

Rachel: Stop! We should be treated with equal respect; we are all people who want to have a career, why cant we just be friends

Karaofsky: Because Glee club sucks!

Rachel: Karaofsky, shut up! I'm tired of you treating me and my friends like crap!

**Days like this I want to drive away**

**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**

**You chewed me up and spit me out**

**Like I was poison in your mouth**

**You took my light, you drained me down**

**That was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**I just wanna throw my phone away**

**Find out who is really there for me**

**You ripped me off, your love was cheap**

**Was always tearing at the seams**

**I fell deep and you let me drown**

**But that was then and this is now**

**Now look at me**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**Now look at me, I'm sparkling**

**A firework, a dancing flame**

**You won't ever put me out again**

**I'm glowing, oh woah oh**

**So you can keep the diamond ring**

**I never liked them anyway**

**In fact you can keep everything**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Except for me**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)**

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**

**This is the part of me, no, (away from me)**

**This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no**

**Throw your sticks and stones**

**Throw your bombs and your blows**

**But you're not gonna break my soul**

**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**


	2. It's Over

Mr. Schue: Great job Rachel

Rachel: Thank you Mr. Schuster

Mr. Schue: Ok so the assignment for the week is inspirational songs, this weeks assignment will be a competition and the winner will win a solo at nationals, I will decide who will perform each day starting tomorrow

"After Glee club"

Blaine: Kurt, can I talk to you

Kurt: Sure babe, what is it?

Blaine: It's not easy for me to say to tell you this, but I cheated on you

Kurt: With who?

Blaine: Sebastian

Kurt: How could you, After everything I did for you I loved you!

Blaine: I love you to, I'm sorry for what I did, I was drunk

Kurt: Drunk or not, you shouldn't have cheated on me, it's over

Blaine: But I learned from my mistakes, I love you

Kurt: You should have known that what you did would always hurt, Goodbye now

**Shaking your head like it's all wrong**

**Before you're here you're already gone**

**And even with the light all around you**

**You're all alone in the dark.**

**You're breaking your own heart**

**Taking it too far down the lonely road**

**You say you just want love**

**But when it's close enough you just let it go**

**The very thing you've been the most afraid of**

**You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.**

**Too many tears, too many falls**

**It's easier here behind these walls**

**But you don't have to walk in the shadows**

**Life is so hard.**

**You're breaking your own heart**

**Taking it too far down the lonely road**

**You say you just want love**

**But when it's close enough you just let it go**

**The very thing you've been the most afraid of**

**You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.**

**You're breaking your own heart.**

**It's not too late, I'm still right here.**

**If only you'd let go of your fears**

**You're breaking your own heart**

**Taking your own heart down the lonely road**

**You say you just want love**

**But when it's close enough you just let it go**

**The very thing you've been the most afraid of**

**You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.**

**You're breaking your own heart**


	3. I didn't mean to hurt you

"At Rachel's house"

Kurt: I'm so mad a t him

Mercedes: who?

Kurt: Blaine

Mercedes: What did he do?

Kurt: He cheated on me

Rachel: With who?

Kurt: Sebastian

Rachel: Don't let this get to you, you will find someone else who will treat you with love and respect, and will love you for who you are

Kurt: Thanks guys, You are the best friends I can ever ask for

" The next day in glee club"

Mercedes: How could you do this to Kurt?

Blaine: How did you find out?

Mercedes: We had a sleepover last night at Rachel's and he told us

Blaine: I didn't intend to cheat on Kurt, I was at a party and I had one to many drinks

"Kurt walks in"

Blaine: Why did you tell them?

Kurt: Because They're my best friends

Blaine: That doesn't give you the right to tell people what I did

Kurt: From what I remember we're not together anymore so I have the right to do whatever I want to do

Blaine: Stop Kurt! I love you, I made a mistake, I love you and only you!

Mr. Schue: Ok, class, settle down, we have our first performance for the competition from… Blaine

Blaine: Thanks Mr. Schue, this one's for Kurt

**Girl im in love with you**

**This ain't the honeymoon**

**Past the infatuation phase**

**Right in the thick of love**

**At times we get sick of love**

**It seems like we argue everyday**

**I know i misbehaved**

**And you made your mistakes**

**And we both still got room left to grow**

**And though love sometimes hurts**

**I still put you first**

**And we'll make this thing work**

**But I think we should take it slow**

**We're just ordinary people**

**We don't know which way to go**

**Cuz we're ordinary people**

**Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)**

**This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)**

**This time we'll take it slow**

**This ain't a movie no**

**No fairy tale conclusion ya'll**

**It gets more confusing everyday**

**Sometimes it's heaven sent**

**Then we head back to hell again**

**We kiss then we make up on the way**

**I hang up you call**

**We rise and we fall**

**And we feel like just walking away**

**As our love advances**

**We take second chances**

**Though it's not a fantasy**

**I Still want you to stay**

**We're just ordinary people**

**We don't know which way to go**

**Cuz we're ordinary people**

**Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)**

**This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)**

**This time we'll take it slow**

**Take it slow**

**Maybe we'll live and learn**

**Maybe we'll crash and burn**

**Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave, **

**maybe you'll return**

**Maybe another fight**

**Maybe we won't survive**

**But maybe we'll grow**

**We never know baby youuuu and I**

**We're just ordinary people**

**We don't know which way to go**

**Cuz we're ordinary people**

**Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)**

**We're just ordinary people**

**We don't know which way to go**

**Cuz we're ordinary people**

**Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)**

**This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)**

**This time we'll take it slow**


End file.
